


Natural

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scratching, Teasing, Top Sugawara Koushi, quick smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “What did you call me?” Sugawara coos, hand tightening its hold on Kuroo’s hair and jerking it to the side. “A natural bottom? Sure you weren’tprojecting?”





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> i had a craving

Sugawara fucks like something feral.  
  
Kuroo bites into his bottom lip to hide the groan threatening to escape, but it doesn’t even matter because Sugawara draws out a goddamn _moan_  when he shifts his hips and his dick is suddenly _pounding_  against this little bundle of nerves that has Kuroo seeing stars.  
  
Fucking _hell_.  
  
“ _Shit_ , Suga-chan,” Kuroo hisses out, fingers twitching and back arching despite his best efforts not to show just how fucking _undone_  Sugawara is making him.  
  
A _growl_  leaves Sugawara and Kuroo gasps as nails dig into his thighs, swears as his legs are bent back against his chest when Sugawara leans forward and bites down _hard_  into his neck.  
  
“Call me that again,” Sugawara snarls against his throat, “and I’ll make it so you can’t fucking _walk_  tomorrow.”  
  
“Shouldn’t that be the point?” Kuroo bites back, managing a grin up at Sugawara when he leans back up despite the pant that leaves him and the way his dick twitches against his stomach. “ _Suga-chan_.”  
  
Copper eyes narrow down at Kuroo and then suddenly he’s empty, suddenly he’s fucking flipped over by this pretty little hothead and getting his face shoved into the mattress- a hand fisting his hair tight enough so it pulls and the other clamped down on the back of his neck to keep him down.  
  
God _damn_.  
  
Kuroo pants and he grabs onto the covers, grasps at them like it’ll keep his sanity intact. Sugawara fucks back into him _hard_  and Kuroo finds himself _grateful_  that his face is smushed into the pillows when a whimper leaves him.  
  
Sugawara can still tell, of course, and there’s a rough huff of laughter that sounds, the hand pressing down on the back Kuroo’s neck sliding away so Sugawara can rake his nails down Kuroo’s back and make him gasp. It fucking hurts, that, but it feels goddamn _good_  too and Kuroo only feels frustration at himself after he rolls his body up into it, presses his hip back to meet Sugawara’s.  
  
“What did you call me?” Sugawara coos, hand tightening its hold on Kuroo’s hair and jerking it to the side. “A natural bottom? Sure you weren’t _projecting_?”  
  
Kuroo opens his mouth to try to snap something back at him in an attempt to save _s_ _ome_  face, but Sugawara _slams_  into him and has Kuroo clamping his mouth shut instead, teeth clattering together just in time for a moan to get cut off before it can leave him.  
  
“Oh, come on,” Sugawara purrs, leaning down and dragging his teeth along Kuroo’s shoulder-blade. They sink in with a bite and Kuroo hisses through his teeth, nails scratching over the covers. “Lemme hear you, _Tetsu-chan_.”  
  
Oh, this fucking _brat_. This _fucking_ -  
  
“ _Shit!_ ”  
  
A breathy laugh from Sugawara and a tiny groan, something that almost gets lost beneath Kuroo gasping and arching up, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Sugwara’s managed to find that terrible cluster of nerves again and it’s fucking _tragic_  how Kuroo can’t manage to beat back the flush blaring across his cheeks, can’t stop himself from trying to fuck back against him.  
  
“That’s it, Kuroo,” Sugawara mumbles to him, hips snapping roughly. “So good.”  
  
Oh, god, and _that’s_  setting him off too.  
  
Kuroo groans and groans louder when Sugawara lays more bites along his shoulder, jerks his head out of Sugawara’s grasp so he can bury his face back into the pillows and muffle himself.  
  
Fucking _hell_.  
  
“Yeah, look at you,” Sugawara groans, nails tearing into Kuroo’s hip. “Taking me so well- _f_ _uck!_ ”  
  
Kuroo shudders and bites into the pillow to muffle the _whine_  that wants to escape him, fists the covers so tight he almost tears them. The sound of flesh against flesh fills the room and there’s the _schlick_  of Sugawara’s cock ramming into him, the smack of balls against his ass that makes Kuroo feel _filthy_. The way Sugawara litters his back with bites has him wanting to _writhe_  and the way his cock just keeps fucking _filling_  him wants to make him beg for more and _fucking hell_  this is too good.  
  
Sugawara’s hand finds his hair again and he yanks Kuroo’s head back right as he _slams_ into him, drawing out a moan that gets tangled up in a whimper that Kuroo knows he’s never going to live down. He’s lucky that it’s at least low and quick, that Sugawara curses right as it sounds. Maybe he won’t remember it. Maybe his pride can be saved. Maybe-  
  
“Shit, _there!_ ”  
  
Or maybe he won’t keep any pride and he’ll just pant and fuck his hips back, encouragement- not begging, _definitely_  not- hissed out between his teeth and chased after with a moan.  
  
“Missing a word,” Sugawara grits out, hips crashing against Kuroo’s and then _grinding_  in deep. “Come on, let’s hear it.”  
  
And, fuck, Kuroo gets close to saying it. Sugawara’s voice comes out _rough_ \- all silk covering gravel- and it’s so fucking _hot_. It’s so fucking _good_.  
  
“Shit- god- fucking- _Suga!_ ”  
  
Sugawara just keeps _grinding_  into him, nails clawing into his hip and fingers pulling at his hair. It feels like so much, but not enough at all and Kuroo groans, grappling with the small bit of pride he has left.  
  
It’s _so_  small and he wants to come _so_  bad.  
  
“You’re- you’re the fucking _devil_ ,” Kuroo groans out. Sugawara snickers, nails clawing until he palms his ass, and Kuroo grits his teeth, squeezes his eyes shut. “ _Please_.”  
  
There’s a pleased little noise and Kuroo bites down hard into his bottom lip, exhales with a shudder when Sugawara begins to fuck into him.  
  
“ _Good_ ,” Sugawara croons, hips bucking harsh enough to make the bed shake. “Fucking- _god_ , you feel so-”  
  
Sugawara cuts himself off with a moan and Kuroo arches his hips back against him with a pant, trying to get him even _deeper_. He’s _so_  close and he feels _so_  hot, pleasure bursting all down his spine. He can feel himself tensing and everything melting together and fucking _hell_  he didn’t expect Sugawara to be so _good_.  
  
“Shit, _Suga_ \- fuck- I need-”  
  
Kuroo digs his teeth into his bottom lip when he realizes how close to begging he is, trembles when Sugawara lets his hair go and moves to grasp his cock, finally _touch_  it.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Sugawara groans, leaning down and nipping at Kuroo’s shoulder. “Come on, let me- _fuck_ \- let me feel you.”  
  
His hand drags along Kuroo’s cock, a bit too rough but giving friction desperately needed. Kuroo drops his head back down onto the pillows and he rocks his hips back to meet Sugawara’s, rocks them forward to fuck into his palm. The choked moan that leaves him doesn’t even cross his mind- he’s too into it now, his hips churning and his breaths coming out in quick, sharp pants. It feels so fucking _good_  and it’s even better that it’s Sugawara, that he’s getting fucked into the bed by someone that looks like some angel.  
  
Fuck, he’s going to get so much shit for this.  
  
“Come on, Tetsu,” Sugawara coaxes, voice rough and just a little breathless, just a tiny bit guttural. “Let me _feel_  you, baby-”  
  
“FUCK!”  
  
Kuroo seizes up, tightening as stars explode behind his lids, and he _moans_  as he comes, his nails clawing over the sheets and hips arching back as his dick twitches and spurts white hot all over Sugawara’s hand, splashes up onto his stomach. A sharp thrust has Kuroo whimpering and he shakes when Sugawara grinds into him with a grunt, mind reeling so fast he thinks he might faint.  
  
“Shitshit _shit_ -”  
  
Swears fill the air and Sugawara’s breath falls hot against Kuroo’s shoulder blade, his forehead pressing against him. The way he rolls his hips has Kuroo groaning and Kuroo tries to find the end of his orgasm, mind swimming and body slumping into the bed.  
  
“Good, baby- so good,” Sugawara mutters against him, nails gently scraping down Kuroo’s thigh as he pulls out. A sigh leaves him and Kuroo winces once he’s empty, groans when Sugawara flops down beside him with a pleased laugh.  
  
It takes Kuroo a moment to realize what happened and he beats his head against the pillow when he does, cheeks flaring with a flush that he hides against the now spit covered fabric.  
  
Ah, shit.  
  
“I think we figured out who was born the natural bottom,” Sugawara drawls, elbow bumping into the side of Kuroo’s head when he moves to pillow his own. “Never thought you would get off to being called _baby_ , though.”  
  
Kuroo huffs and rubs his face against the pillow before trying to sit up. His arms give out halfway and his hips fucking scream at him for even trying and he just ends up flopping down onto the bed with a groan. Sugawara laughs, again, and Kuroo reaches out a hand to shove him away, tired and sated and only half as embarrassed as he should be.  
  
“Shut the hell up, Suga-chan,” he grumbles, just a little heated and mostly lazy.  
  
A huff sounds and Kuroo’s flipped over before he knows it, blinking away his surprise and staring up into narrowed copper eyes. Sugawara’s hands pin him down, his weight settling on Kuroo’s hips, and there’s a grind that against him that leaves Kuroo’s breath hitching.  
  
“Told you not to call me that,” Sugawara grumbles, slipping back, fingers drawing down Kuroo’s forearms. He goes low quickly and Kuroo swears when lips brush against his cock. There’s a hum against him that leaves Kuroo shivering- deep and promising. “You’ll learn your lesson.”  
  
He just came, but that throaty purr _still_  has Kuroo rocking his hips up. Sugawara laughs, still a little breathless, and laughs harder when Kuroo moans at the two fingers sliding into him.  
  
“Come on, _baby_ ,” Sugawara coos in a tease, curling his fingers right in time to make Kuroo groan instead of protest. “I know you can do better.”  
  
Kuroo huffs, fingers gripping at the covers and only barely tries to keep his back from arching when Sugawara mouths against his cock.  
  
“You’re the devil, _Suga-chan_ ,” Kuroo grumbles.  
  
Another laugh and then wet tongue teasing the tip of his still sensitive dick, a rough thrusting of fingers that gets his toes curling and gasp leaving him.  
  
He’s fucked, Kuroo thinks hazily. Perfectly, wonderfully _fucked_.  
  
Sugawara’s teeth find his hips and Kuroo feels another bruise blossom, the muscles in his thighs twitching. He’s going to get such _shit_  in the locker room the next day and, fuck, it’s going to be-  
  
“ _Shit, Suga!_ ”  
  
-it’s going to be _wonderful_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
